Guilty Conscience
by ScottishAngel1996
Summary: Valka and the tribe she left fifteen years ago end up in a movie theatre.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I Do Not Own How To Train Your Dragon. _

**How To Train Your Dragon  
Guilty Conscience  
(1) A Mother's Guilt**

* * *

Valka sat on a rock that cut out of the Alpha's nest. She often sat there to think, it was peaceful and Cloudjumper was good at keeping the other dragons away from her so she could have time to herself.

Hiccup turned fourteen last week, and Valka felt really guilty because she had forgotten all about it. She had promised herself that she would never forget where she came from. And, day by day, she was breaking that promise.

"I promise you, my son, that I will find you and I will love you no matter who you become" she whispered before she felt herself flying up.

"Cloudjumper, I'm not ready to go ..." Valka stopped talking as she realised that Cloudjumper was currently trying to stop a baby dragon going up to her and that she was floating on thin air.

She, naturally, screamed her lungs out.

"Peace, Dragon Rider" a voice said and Valka closed her mouth, still panicking on the inside.

"Where are you taking me?" asked Valka as she was raised higher and higher, out of the nest.

"To watch some moving pictures 'bout your son" said the voice as Valka watched a whirlpool of light start to wrap around her ankles.

"Hiccup, will he also be there?" asked Valka, "will I get to hug, touch, see him?"

"Yes however, Stoick might not trust you, you might not to get close to Hiccup for a while" said the voice. Valka could tell that the voice was female and that was it as the light covered her face and she landed hard on her behind. She heard lots of bangs around her.

Valka looked around and saw her old village slowly rising to their feet. Stoick was right at front. He saw her first.

"V-Valka?" he panted, staring at his wife in shock.

"Who?" a small voice asked and smaller, male version of her appeared beside Stoick. Valka's breath caught in her throat. It was her son.

"Its been fourteen years since you were taken, why haven't you come back?" Stoick asked.

"I..I" stuttered Valka.

"You believed the dragons could be good before you left, you STAYED WITH THEM!" Stoick yelled, as his mind connected the dots.

"Dad, who is she?" asked Hiccup. Stoick grabbed his son by his upper arm.

"No one, she's no one. I want you to stay near me now, until we figure out what is going on" said Stoick dragging his son closer to his body. Valka felt tears escape her eyes but Stoick ignored them as he turned Hiccup to face away from her.

"Okay, everyone" said the voice from before "I would like you all to take a seat, any seat you want. I'm not picky."

"Who are you?" Hiccup called to the ceiling.

"A big fan of yours who wants you parents to know what you will become" said the female voice.

"Parents?" Hiccup said to himself.

"Never mind that, a mistake. Lets take our seats before we get blown apart. Gobber sit on his side" said Stoick as he dragged Hiccup to the front row of seats and sat down with Hiccup beside him and Gobber on the other side. Valka quietly took a seat next to Stoick, who ignored her, as everyone grabbed chairs of their own. The room went dark and a wall they were facing came alive.

**EXT. NORTH SEA/VILLAGE - NIGHT**

_**We skim above a dark, wild ocean. The camera turns toward a lone island, Berk. It is a gigantic shard of rock jutting straight out of the water.**_

**HICCUP (V.O.)**

**This, is Berk. It's twelve days ****North of hopeless, and a few ****degrees South of freezing to death. ****It's located solidly on the ****meridian of misery.**

"Sounds about right" shrugged Hiccup, laughing a little at his future self. Valka started to get a worried, what did her son mean by that?

_**The camera drifts over rolling hills to reveal a small ****village nestled on an outcropping of sea mounts.**_

**HICCUP (V.O.) **

**My village. In a word, sturdy. ****And it's been here for seven ****generations, but every single ****building is new.**

"Gee, I wonder why?" snorted Snotlout. Tuffnut started to laugh.

"It's funny because the answer is so obvious" he chocked. Everyone blinked at him.

_**The camera drifts closer, circling.**_

**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

**We have fishing, hunting, and a ****charming view of the sunsets. The ****only problems are the pests. You ****see, most places have mice or ****mosquitos. We have...**

"What, what do we have?" asked the twins, banging their fists against their knees.

**Sheep graze peacefully on a hillside. Suddenly one is ****snatched.**

**CUT TO:**

**INT. STOICK'S HOUSE - CONTINUOUS**

**A door is pulled open... as a DRAGON swoops directly toward ****it, BLASTING FIRE. The door is SLAMMED. The fire shoots ****through the slats of wood, illuminating HICCUP, a gangly ****teenage Viking.**

**HICCUP**

**...dragons.**

**EXT. STOICK'S HOUSE**

**He reopens the sizzling door, as leaps off of the front ****porch. He weaves through the erupting mayhem as Vikings pour ****out of the buildings, ready for a fight.**

**More dragons swarm in, setting rooftops alight and hauling ****off sheep.**

**HICCUP (V.O.)**

**Most people would leave. Not us. ****We're Vikings. We have stubbornness ****issues.**

**Vikings sound the alarm. Viking men and women pour out into ****the streets, axes in hand.**

**ON HICCUP darting through alleys, staying under eaves, making ****his way through the battle.**

**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

**My name's Hiccup. Great name, I ****know. But it's not the worst. ****Parents believe a hideous name will ****frighten off gnomes and trolls. ****Like our charming Viking demeanor ****wouldn't do that.**

**Dragons sweep back and forth, dodging axes and blasting the ****Vikings who throw them. A burly warrior gets tossed in an ****explosion, knocking Hiccup to the ground.**

**VIKING**

**(FIERCE)**

**Arggghhhhh!**

**(cheery, insane)**

**Mornin'!**

**Hiccup gets to his feet and continues to rush past gigantic ****men and women.**

**HOARK**

**What are you doing out!?**

**BURNTHAIR**

**Get inside!**

**PHLEGMA THE FIERCE**

**Get back inside!**

**He passes a silent ox of a viking, picking his ear.**

**Enter STOICK, the biggest Viking of all. He yanks Hiccup from ****the path of a strafing dragon and holds aloft to the crowd.**

**STOICK**

**Hiccup!?**

**(accusingly; to the crowd)**

**What is he doing out again?!**

**(TO HICCUP)**

**What are you doing out?! Get**

**inside!**

**The flames light up his scowling face and matted red beard. ****He sets Hiccup down and turns to the sky, searching.**

**HICCUP (V.O.)**

**(IN AWE)**

**That's Stoick the Vast. Chief of ****the tribe. They say that when he ****was a baby he popped a dragon's ****head clean off of its shoulders. ****Do I believe it?**

**Stoick grabs a wooden cart and hurls it, knocking the ****strafing dragon out of the sky.**

**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

**Yes I do.**

**An EXPLOSION forces Vikings to DUCK. Stoick stands firm, ****brushing flaming debris off of his shoulder.**

**STOICK**

**(barking; to his men)**

**What have we got?**

**VIKING #1**

**Gronkles. Nadders. Zipplebacks. Oh, ****and Hoark saw a Monstrous ****Nightmare.**

**STOICK**

**Any Night Furies?**

**VIKING #1**

**None so far.**

**STOICK**

**(RELIEVED)**

**Good.**

**VIKING**

**Hoist the torches!**

**Massive flaming braziers are raised on poles, lighting up the ****night sky... and revealing swirling dragons of all types. ****Below, Hiccup crosses an open plaza and ducks into an open ****building with a tall chimney.**

**INT. BLACKSMITH STALL - CONTINUOUS**

**He crosses behind a counter, where a peg-legged, one-armed ****hulk of a Blacksmith reshapes blades with a hammer and tongs ****appendage.**

**GOBBER**

**Ah! Nice of you to join the party. ****I thought you'd been carried off.**

**Hiccup dons a leather apron and starts to put away Gobber's ****scattered appendages.**

**HICCUP**

**Who me? Nah, come on! I'm way too ****muscular for their taste. They ****wouldn't know what to do with all ****this.**

**Hiccup strikes a bodybuilder pose.**

**GOBBER**

**They need toothpicks, don't they?**

**Hiccup gets to work, transferring bent and chipped weapons to ****the forge as Vikings crowd the counter for replacements.**

**HICCUP (V.O.)**

**The meathead with attitude and ****interchangeable hands is Gobber. ****I've been his apprentice ever since ****I was little. Well...littler.**

**EXT. VILLAGE - CONTINUOUS**

**ON STOICK**

**STOICK**

**We move to the lower defences. ****We'll counter-attack with the ****catapults.**

**Armed men rush past, flanking others who carry sheep to ****safety. Stoick follows up the rear as, overhead, a dragon ****strafes the rooftops with Napalm-like fire.**

**HICCUP (V.O.)**

**See? Old village. Lots and lots ****of new houses.**

**VIKING**

**FIRE!**

**In response, the fire brigade charges through the plaza - ****four TEENS, tugging a large wooden cask on wheels. From it, ****they fill buckets of water to douse the flames. One among ****them is a cute, energetic Viking girl.**

**Hiccup leans out of the stall to watch her.**

**HICCUP (V.O.)**

**Oh and that's Fishlegs, Snotlout. ****The twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut. ****And...**

**(DREAMY)**

**Astrid.**

**A SLOW-MOTION explosion erupts behind her, framing her in a ****sexy ball of fire. The others join her, looking awesome and ****heroic.**

**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

**Their job is so much cooler.**

**Hiccup tries to join them as they pass, but he's hooked by ****Gobber and hoisted back inside.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**

**(PLEADING)**

**Ah, come on. Let me out, please. I ****need to make my mark.**

**GOBBER**

**Oh, you've made plenty of marks. ****All in the wrong places.**

**HICCUP**

**Please, two minutes. I'll kill a ****dragon. My life will get infinitely ****better. I might even get a date.**

**GOBBER**

**You can't lift a hammer. You can't ****swing an axe...**

**Gobber grabs a bola (iron balls connected by rope).**

**GOBBER (CONT'D)**

**... you can't even throw one of ****these.**

**A Viking runs by and nabs it out of Gobber's hand, hurling it ****at a dive-bombing Gronkle. The bola binds its legs, sending ****it into a heavy crash.**

**HICCUP**

**(ready with the answer)**

**Okay fine, but...**

**He rushes to the back corner of the stall and presents a**

**bizarre, wheel barrow-like contraption.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**

**... this will throw it for me.**

**Hiccup OPENS the hinged lid of the device. An arm springs up, ****equipped with twin bows. They prematurely launch a bola, ****narrowly missing Gobber... and taking out a Viking at the ****counter.**

**VIKING**

**Arggh!**

**GOBBER**

**See, now this right here is what ****I'm talking about.**

**HICCUP**

**Mild calibration issue.**

**GOBBER**

**Hiccup. If you ever want to get out ****there to fight dragons, you need ****to stop all...**

**Gobber gestures in Hiccup's general direction.**

**GOBBER (CONT'D)**

**... this.**

**HICCUP**

**(ASTONISHED)**

**But... you just pointed to all of ****me.**

**GOBBER**

**Yes! That's it! Stop being all of ****you.**

**HICCUP**

**(THREATENING)**

**Ohhhh...**

**GOBBER**

**(MIMICKING)**

**Ohhhhh, yes.**

**HICCUP**

**You, sir, are playing a dangerous ****game. Keeping this much, ****raw...Vikingness contained.**

**(BEAT)**

**There will be consequences!**

**Gobber tosses him a sword.**

**GOBBER**

**I'll take my chances. Sword. ****Sharpen. Now.**

**Hiccup takes it begrudgingly and lobs it onto the grinding**

**wheel. He stews... fantasizing...**

**HICCUP (V.O.)**

**One day I'll get out there. Because ****killing a dragon is everything ****around here.**

**EXT. VILLAGE - LOWER PLAINS - CONTINUOUS**

**Nadders land, gathering like seagulls around a seemingly ****vacant house.**

**HICCUP (V.O.)**

**A Nadder head is sure to get me at ****least noticed.**

**The Nadders clamber onto the building, tearing the roof and ****walls apart. Sheep pour out and SCATTER.**

**Elsewhere, hippo-like Gronckles pick drying racks clean of ****fish and fly off like loaded pelicans.**

**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

**Gronckles are tough. Taking down ****one of those would definitely get ****me a girlfriend.**

**A stealthy, snake-like dragon head peeks over a rooftop, ****breathing gas into a chimney.**

**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

**A Zippelback? Exotic, exciting. Two ****heads, twice the status.**

**A second head pokes through the door and lights it. KABLAM! ****The two heads fly through the explosion, their necks zipping ****together to reveal a single body. ****It flies past Stoick as he climbs to the top of a CATAPULT ****TOWER.**

**CATAPULT OPERATOR**

**They found the sheep!**

**STOICK**

**(FRUSTRATED)**

**Concentrate fire over the lower ****bank!**

**CATAPULT OPERATOR**

**Fire!**

**Boulders are catapulted at the corralling Nadders...**

**Just as a huge red dragon whips past, spraying the base of ****the catapult with sticky fire.**

**HICCUP (V.O.)**

**And then there's the Monstrous ****Nightmare. Only the best Vikings go ****after those. They have this nasty habit of setting themselves on fire. ****It emerges from the flames, climbing the catapult with a****lering, toothy grin.**

**STOICK**

**Reload! I'll take care of this.**

**Stoick takes on the Nightmare, face to hammer. Suddenly, a loud ballistic moaning streaks overhead. The ****catapult crew ducks.**

**INT. BLACKSMITH STALL - CONTINUOUS**

**ON HICCUP, looking up from his work, reacting to the same**** sound**

**HICCUP (V.O.)**

**But the ultimate prize is the ****dragon no one has ever seen. We ****call it the-**

**VIKING**

**Night Fury! Get down!**

**Vikings everywhere take shelter. The moaning sound BUILDS.**

**EXT. VILLAGE - CATAPULT - CONTINUOUS**

**The Monstrous Nightmare suddenly stops fighting and takes ****flight. Stoick looks skyward.**

**STOICK**

**JUMP!**

**KABOOM! The Catapult EXPLODES as though hit by an artillery ****shell... sending Stoick and the crew leaping for their lives.**

**HICCUP (V.O.)**

**This thing never steals food, never ****shows itself, and...**

**The sound recedes, leaving the crippled catapult in flames.**

**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

**...never misses.**

**(BEAT)**

**No one has ever killed a Night ****Fury. That's why I'm going to be ****the first.**

**IN THE STALL**

**Gobber trades his hammer for an axe.**

**GOBBER**

**Man the fort, Hiccup, they need me ****out there!**

**Gobber pauses. Turns with a threatening glare.**

**GOBBER (CONT'D)**

**Stay. Put. There. You know what I ****mean.**

**Gobber charges into the fray, HOLLERING.**

**ON HICCUP, a smirk crosses his face.**

**EXT. VILLAGE - MOMENTS LATER**

**WHAM! Hiccup pushes his wheeled contraption through a wall of ****clustered Vikings. He weaves through the ongoing mayhem, as ****fast as his legs can carry him.**

**VIKING #6 (O.S.)**

**Hiccup, where are you going!**

**VIKING #7**

**Come back here!**

**HICCUP**

**I know. Be right back!**

**ON THE PLAIN BELOW**

**The Nadders have cornered the house-full of sheep. They close ****in, ready to spring upon them.**

**Stoick suddenly appears, HURLING FISHING NETS over them. The ****surprised Nadders are caught. Stoick and his men rush in. ****A Nadder blasts a hole through its net. Stoick leaps onto it, ****clamping his thick arms around its head, forcing its jaws ****shut.**

**STOICK**

**Mind yourselves! The devils still ****have some juice in them.**

**ON THE PLAIN ABOVE**

**Hiccup reaches a cliff overlooking the smoking CATAPULT and ****drops the handles to the ground. He cranks several levers, ****unfolding and then cocking the bowed arms of his contraption. ****He drops a bola onto a chamber and then pivots the weapon on ****a gimbal head toward the dark sky. ****He listens, with his eye pressed to the scope, hand poised on ****the trigger. He hears the NIGHT FURY approaching... and turns ****his aim to the defense tower. It closes in for the final ****strike, completely camouflaged in the night.**

**HICCUP**

**(TO HIMSELF)**

**Come on. Give me something to shoot ****at, give me something to shoot at.**

**KABLAM! The tower topples. The blast of fire illuminates the ****dragon for a split second. Hiccup pulls the trigger.**

**KERTHUNK! The flexed arms SNAP forward, springing the weapon ****off the ground. The bola disappears into the sky, followed by**

**a WHACK and a SCREECH.**


	2. Chapter 2

**HICCUP (CONT'D)(surprised, then elated)**

**Oh I hit it! Yes, I hit it! Did anybody see that?**

Everyone was frozen. How could the village weakling hit a dragon? A night fury!

Valka felt tears in her eyes. Her son was just another Viking. They were nothing alike! It was a good thing she stayed away then!

**Hiccup's victory is short-lived. A Monstrous Nightmare appears, slithering up over the lip of the cliff.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**

**Except for you.**

"You really should stop hanging around Gobber" muttered Stoick.

"Can't, he's my boss" said Hiccup and Gobber laughed.

**ON STOICK, holding down the netted Nadders. He hears a familiar HOLLER and looks up to see...**

**HICCUP running through the PLAZA, SCREAMING, with the NIGHTMARE fast on his heels.**

**Alarmed, Stoick abandons the Nadders and runs off.**

Looking at how Stoick abondons his duties to save his son made Valka think that the two of them were close.

**STOICK**

**(to his men, re: the NADDERS)**

**DO NOT let them escape!**

**IN THE PLAZA**

**Vikings scatter as Hiccup dodges a near fatal blast. The Nightmare's sticky, Napalm-like fire splashes up onto buildings, setting them alight.**

**Hiccup ducks behind the last standing brazer - the only shelter available. The Nightmare blasts it, spraying fire all around him. Hiccup peers around the smoldering post. No sign of the Nightmare.**

"Oops, wrong corner!" said Snotlout.

Hiccup only rolled his eyes.

**He turns back to find it leering at him, blocking his escape. It takes a deep breath. Hiccup is finished.**

**Suddenly, Stoick LEAPS between the, tackling the Nightmare to the ground. They tumble and wrestle, resuming their earlier fight. The Nightmare tries to toast him, but only coughs up smoke.**

**STOICK (CONT'D**

**You're all out.**

**He smashes the Nightmare repeatedly in the face, driving it away. It takes to the air and disappears. Winded, Stoick turns to Hiccup. **

Valka flinched with every slap the dragon received, dragons were kind and gentle - why do Vikings beat them up?

**HICCUP (V.O.)**

**Oh, and there's one more thing you need to know...**

**The burnt brazier pole collapses, sending the massive iron basket crashing. It bounces dwn the hill, destroying as it goes and scattering the Vikings who were holding down the netted Nadders. The freed dragons escape... with several sheep in tow.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**

**Sorry, dad.**

**EXT. VILLAGE - UPPER PLAZA - CONTINUOUS**

**The escaed Nadders fly past with sheep in their clutches. The raid is over. The dragons have clearly won. The murmuring crowd eyes Stoick, awaiting his response.**

Valka frowned. It looked like the village was waiting for a show. But it was just a father checking to see if his son was okay? Right?

**HICCUP**

**(SHEEPISH)**

**Okay, but I hit a Night Fury.**

Again, Valka flinched and hid her face.

**Stoick grabs Hiccup by the back scruff of his collar and hauls him away, fuming with embarrassment.**

Valka looked up to see Stoick doing that to Hiccup. That didn't look right. Maybe he just wanted to talk in private?

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**

**It's not like the last few times, Dad. I mean I really actually hit it. You guys were busy and I had a very clear shot. It went down, just off Raven Point. Let's get a search party out there, before it-**

**STOICK-STOP! Just...stop.**

Valka's nose lifted as he glanced from one Stoick to another.

**He releases Hiccup. Everyone goes silent, staring expectantly.**

**STOICK (CONT'D)**

**Every time you step outside, disaster follows. Can you not see that I have bigger problems?**

**Winter's almost here and I have an entire village to feed!**

Valka clenched her fists but Stoick threw her a look and leaned over her.

"You lost of your parental rights when you abandoned your own son" he whispered and Valka realized that he was right. She had no right to get angry over the way Stoick had raised him in her absence.

**Hiccup looks around. All eyes are upon him.**

**HICCUP**

**Between you and me, the village could do with a little less feeding, don't ya think?**

A couple of Vikings laughed.

**A few rotund Vikings stir self-consciously.**

**STOICK**

**This isn't a joke, Hiccup!**

**(EXASPERATED)**

**Why can't you follow the simplest orders?**

**HICCUP**

**I can't stop myself. I see a dragon and I have to just... kill it, you know? It's who I am, Dad.**

**STOICK**

**You are many things, Hiccup. But a dragon killer is not one of them.**

Maybe Hiccup took after her more than anyone realized. Valka smiled at this thought.

**Sting. Hiccup looks around to see many nods of agreement.**

**STOICK (CONT'D)**

**Get back to the house.**

**(TO GOBBER)**

**Make sure he gets there. I have his mess to clean up.**

**Stoick lumbers off in the opposite direction.**

**Gobber leads Hiccup through the walk of shame. They pass the teen fire brigade as they snicker.**

**TUFFNUT**

**Quite the performance.**

**SNOTLOUT**

**I've never seen anyone mess up that badly. That helped!**

**HICCUP**

**Thank you, thank you. I was trying, so...**

**Hiccup avoids Astrid's glare and heads up toward a large house, standing prominently on the hill above the others.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**

**I really did hit one.**

**GOBBE**

**Sure, Hiccup.**

**HICCUP**

**He never listens.**

**GOBBER**

**Well, it runs in the family.**

The three Haddocks face Gobber.

"What, all of you have things stuffed in your ears, I swear to Thor" he argued his point.

**HICCUP**

**And when he does, it's always with this... disappointed scowl. Like someone skimped on the meat in his sandwich.**

Gobber started to freak out the other Vikings when he started to rub his hand and his stump together with a grin on his face, Hiccup blushed and lowered himself in his seat.

**(MIMICKING STOICK)**

**Excuse me, barmaid. I'm afraid you brought me the wrong offspring. I ordered an extra large boy with beefy arms. Extra guts and glory on the side. This here. This is a talking fish bone.**

**GOBBER**

**You're thinking about this all wrong. It's not so much what you look like. It's what's inside that he can't stand.**

**Beat.**

**HICCUP**

**Thank you, for summing that up.**

**They reach the doorway.**

**GOBBER**

**Look, the point is, stop trying so hard to be something you're not.**

**Hiccup SIGHS heavily.**

**HICCUP**

**I just want to be one of you guys.**

Valka knew that Stoick would attack if she tried to talk to Hiccup but all she wanted to do was hug him and tell him that it didn't matter because he was perfect the way he is.

**Gobber eyes him sympathetically. Hiccup turns and goes through the front door.**

**And straight out the back door. He hurries off into the woods, determined.**


End file.
